


Tower of glass

by KonElDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Because of Reasons, F/F, I'm Sorry, Sad Ending, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:14:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonElDanvers/pseuds/KonElDanvers
Summary: The ones we love, are the ones we take for granted the most.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 34





	Tower of glass

It's weird how we only start to miss people once we they are gone.

We spend so many hours of our life's with them and no matter who we are and what we do, we all take those for granted.  
It doesn't matter if you think you don't, it's the reality of things. No one life's their life from day to day and makes every second worth it's time. If you think you do, you are nothing more than a hypocrite. Sorry you have to find out this way.

But if it makes you feel any better, I did and most likely do that too. I thought that I spend every day with her like it could be my last one. Thought that I would be able to deal with everything but that's just not the way of things. I could try to say something to make you feel better, to maybe deal with the words you just read, but that wouldn't do anything in your favour. 

At some point you need to face the truth.

The ones we love the most, are the ones we care about the least.

We think we do, but how often have you thought "they are probably fine", before going to bed. You didn't check on them. Didn't write the message. And why? Because facts are: you just didn't care enough.

Don't feel bad, it's natural. Once we know someone, once they are a constant in our life's, we can't imagine that anything could happen to them. And when we do, we try to forget this fantasy in an instant. So in the way that we don't want to face reality, that everyone could be gone at any moment, any time second of the day, we don't show that we care. We don't say "I love you", one last time. Don't ask "are you okay?", Before going to bed. Because nothing could happen. Nothing could throw the way that we know life out of order.

But that's just not the case.   
A life can change within the quarter of a second. The break of the car not used correctly, one wrong answer in a test and all of the sudden the rest of your life takes a different path.

It's what you make of those moments that matters.

I didn't cope well, once this happened to me. I had to cope well for a long time and all of the sudden, I couldn't anymore. All of the sudden, it was all different.  
Would it have ended good if I had just send one more text? If I had just called?

Probably.

But I didn't. Because I thought that it would all be the same, once I woke up. That nothing could hurt the person I loved most.

So I didn't care that she stayed in the office for the night. She did that often. Nothing out of the ordinary. I stopped caring about it, stopped bothering her to come home because it's as safe! She was in a tower made out of diamonds and no one could break through her.

But the tower I thought was made of diamonds, was shaped out of glass. Easy to break in just a second. A simple stone could let it crash to peace's.

But everyone is naive. Because we sit in this tower ourselves. We spend our whole life's looking for a way to keep it standing and all of the sudden it will fall.   
It's weird how we know that our life's are fragile, that it's build on glass and somehow, the life's or everyone else is made of diamond. Almost undestroyable. 

Funny enough that she was killed through a glass window. One shot, one bullet let her tower break and suddenly, everything was different.

I got a call from my sister the next day. Her voice husky and I knew that something was wrong.  
I flew over and saw the dead body lying on the ground.  
Of course, I ran over to her and started searching for a heartbeat. Not ready to face reality.

As her could skin didn't move under my hands, as her heart didn't start to beat again, her eyes didn't open, I wondered. What if I had called? What if had made her come home?  
She would be fine! We would sit next to each other, eating breakfast and smiling.  
But that's not what happened

That's never what happens.

She was dead. Her dark her one the floor, her eyes, green like the leaves in spring forever closed.  
And nothing could bring her back.  
Not a phone call, not a text.

Her tower was in peaces and nothing could ever repair it.

Over the next week's I realized just how I had taken her for granted. Her laugh, teh small smile she would give me everytime I told a horrible joke. The touch of her hands, soft and so loving.

She would never be able to do this again. And I had taken it for granted. How did I not enjoy every night I spend lying next to her? Every sweet kiss she gave me?

It seemed foolish. I told myself that I didn't deserve her anyway. Now I know, it's normal. Because how could a diamond tower break? How could my life change without me having anything to do with it?

How could my fate be in the hands of others?

It made absolutely no sense. Because we don't understand, don't want to know that we do have an impact on everyone around us. That every single choise someone we know does, has something to do with us.  
We aren't ready for this kind of responsibility.  
That's why we don't care. Not because we don't want to. Because we aren't ready to.

But now I have to live without her.  
Without her voice that would tremble every time she saw a dog on the street.  
Without her greetings after a long day.  
Without the promise that we would protect our glass towers together.

And I would do anything to show that I cared one more time.  
That I didn't take her for granted.  
But it would be a lie.  
Because I did.  
Lena was gone and my tower was starting to crack

**Author's Note:**

> I felt sad....  
> Sorry...  
> Tell me what you think


End file.
